xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
KBZ: Match 7 - Hedorah vs. SpaceGodzilla vs. Gamera
SpaceGodzilla waisted little time, he knew if he had went to tokyo Destroyah would return again (Since SpaceGodzilla was made of Godzilla's DNA). He was ready for battle but not ready enough to fight Destroyah, so he went to Kaiju Island to destroy andy other Kaiju that could stop him and gather energy. He landed on the island by the shore, but something was weard about this pach of water nearbye? The patch was grey, bubbly, and had trash in it, all of a sudden SpaceGodzilla noticed eyes in it, he hit it with his shoulder crystal beams. It glew purple then flew up out of the water above SpaceGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla roared at the eyed blob as it flew thre the sky. It landed in front of the forest and glew purple again but this time into its final form, the blob revealed to be Hedorah SpaceGodzilla roared at the kaiju, Hedorah made various girling noises and flexed its hand at SpaceGodzilla, he responded by blasting the area around Hedorah, Hedorah stood in his place. SpaceGodzilla gave 1 final warning roar and then charged at Hedorah, the 2 kaiju scratched and punched each other. All of the camossion woke up Gamera, Gamera stood up and looked around only seeing trees, the roars and growls where continueing. Gamera roared at the noises, H and SpaceG stopped and stared into the trees, loud foot steps could be heard, SOMETHING WAS APPROACHING THE 2 KAIJU. The trees exsploded out of the way as Gamera finally stepped onto the beach and roared at the pair of Kaiju, Gamera began to blast both H and SpaceG with fireballs. H was knocked over and SpaceG was knocked back a long distance, H blasted Gamera with his eyes laizers having no affect the Kaiju, Hedorah got another face full of fireballs. H blasted Gamera with a glob of smog, it hit Gamera in the eyes blinding the Kaiju temporarly, he fell over and gave roars of pain as his face felt like it was being burnt. H tried to get up but got a facefull of SpaceG's tail, the crystal Kaiju tried to blast H again with his crystal shoulder beams but was hit in the stomatch and shoulders with smog. SpaceG gave a wail of pain then exsploded into his flying form and retreated back into out space, H looked over at Gamera to see that he was fully recovered. Hedorah and Gamera had a stare down, Gamera charged his stomach lazer and Hedorah charged his eye laizers and smog. Gamera stomach exsploded with the blue beam, it darted at Hedorah, Hedorah fired both his smog and his eye laizers. The smog and the eye lazers mixed forming the ultimate weapon, the 2 beams/laizers exsploded into a white cloud, the cloud exploded into a bright white light. The light faded out and the smoke cleared, Gamera and Hedorah stood in their same place, Gamera was begging for air, Hedorah fatally wounded. Hedorah launched sludge from his chest and it consumed Gamera's hand, the Guardian of the Universe roaring in agony. Then he had an idea. He launched a fireball at Hedorah's eye making him scream in horrible pain. Gamera's fist was resurrected in plasma. Gamera lunged foward and placed it in Hedorah's face as hard as he could, making a massive explosion. The smoke faded away and Hedorah was lying on his back, a massive hole in his face. Gamera roared in victory and flew off. Winner: Gamera Category:KBZ Category:Goji64 Category:Pages